gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Robot (REVISED)
PlotEdit The episode begins with Tobias, Alan,Jamie, Banana Joe, and Tina playing soccer at school while Bobert sits on a nearby bench. After a few kicks back and forth, the ball hits him, so Tobias asks him to kick it back. Bobert overdoes it and kicks it all the way to the sun, prompting the kids to insult him and leave. Bobert hangs his head and sadly walks away. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin are playing roughly with dolls. While they're playing, they notice Bobert looking sad. They ask him why he's sad, and he expresses his desire to be a real boy. Gumball tries to help, and he starts by doing a silly demonstrations of emotions with Darwin, walking with an exaggerated "cool" walk, and talking like a normal person. Because Bobert is unable to make his ''voice more human-like, he copies Gumball's voice exactly, with his permission. He begins making fun of Gumball, which makes him laugh. Realizing that this means he has feelings, he hugs Gumball and Darwin for a very long time. That night, Bobert is in his bathroom talking to himself in the mirror. He still isn't satisfied, because although he's a real boy in the inside, he still doesn't ''look ''like a real boy on the outside. It is then that he decides to copy Gumball's identity. Before we see his transformation, his mother calls him for "dinner simulation". While going to his locker the next morning, Gumball overhears some girls talking about how dreamy he is. Feeling smug, he walks over to his locker, only to discover the combination has changed. He brings his backup - a bobby-pin that, instead of picking the lock as you would expect, pokes his behind to make him smash into the locker and smash it open, but to his surprise the locker is completely empty. At lunch, he tries to eat a burger, but Rocky takes it away from him, claiming that he already got one. He cleans the burger with a cleaning spray and gives it to Carmen, who smiles and runs off, unaware that it has been inside Gumball's mouth. Gumball insists that he didn't get one yet, but before he can finish, he sees Penny flirting with someone. Gumball moves in to try to eavesdrop on their conversation and notices that it is Bobert, who has evidently painted the front of his body to look like him. Right after Penny kisses Bobert on the cheek and leaves, Gumball rushes up to him, demanding to know why Bobert is copying him. After a short argument, Gumball asserts the famous phrase, "There's only room in this town for ''one Gumball!" and challenges Bobert to see how long people will believe that he is Gumball. Exhausted and annoyed with Bobert copying him, Gumball walks home. He is shocked to find both the front and backyard doors locked. He looks into the backyard window to see his family and Bobert sitting at the dinner table.Nicole is pleasantly surprised with Gumball's perfect grades. They move in for a family hug as Gumball yells "No!" then comes charging at the window and ripping up the grade and since the family is confused which one is Gumball they go into stadium and Gumball vs Bobert begins. Bobert gets high upgrades and the family then knew that Bobert was the one and then they call the police that a robot is vandalizing Gumball then the police tazed him and arrested him and placed in a cell with The Robinsons. Gumball's family gave him a hug after that vandal. In the cell The Robinsons decide to beat up Bobert who they think is Gumball and they grab out a sledgehammer and boxing gloves and they say Well.... here comes The Robinsons and Bobert did Gumball's voice and said oh no then the episode ends with a punch sound. CharactersEdit *Bobert *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Richard *Nicole Minor CharactersEdit All Characters from Gumball Season 1 and 2 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Season 2